reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Margoth
Giant dinosaur-shaped predators that roamed around the [[Orange Zone|'Orange Zone']] on top of the Gragos while feasting on the Gragos' body fluids.. They span multiple kilometers in length and can smash trees beneath its feet as it walks. The Margoth's mouth is the entrance of the Orange Zone. Light shines from their horns when [[Red Zone|'Red Zone']] adventurers arrive. When this happens, they either puke or chew down adventurers. The Akarons hate the Margoth due to the Margoth draining the body fluids of the Gragos and causing the Gragos to roll into the lava sea. There are 8 different kinds of Margoths. Types of Margoth Margoth du Gracios The giant several kilometer size Margoths. They're big but slow herbivores who typically don't attack humans as long as they're left alone. They don't like chewing on humans. Margoth du Capucio Smaller than the giant Margoths. They're 1 kilometer in size and weaker than the Gracios. However they have a much worse temper and will kill even if they feel danger. Margoth du Tiradus The most aggressive and most powerful Margoth of all. A thing that ate the Gracioses as their main diet and Capucios as dessert. They are only 10m tall and look like 8-winged steel angels. To kill the other Margoths, they pierce through and eat their hearts. It has two phases: Defensive and Assault Annihilation. When in the Defensive phase, they appear white and angelic while they killed. Assault Annihilation phase activates when the Tiradus gains enough damage. It will be dyed in black and look devilish. A black Tiradus is much stronger and the amount of energy it normally uses in 1 year will be used up in 2 hours where it goes on an unstoppable killing spree. Attacking a lot would cause it to turn black version while not attacking or weakly attacking it would cause them to get killed by the white version. The Tiradus is found out to be an artificial being that was not created naturally. It was something created for war and to protect the Soul Telautograph. They have the instinct to kill the Margoths else the Gragos would flip into the Lava sea due to lack of Body Fluids and damage the Soul Telautograph. The Tiradus were created when the ancestors of the Akarons tried to receive souls of warriors to transfer to new bodies. The Dekuroma, a lower tier devil from the Abyss, was transported over and remodeled the bodies of the Akarons they possessed. 8 wings appeared on the backs of the remodeled body. The Dekuromas caused a massacre which killed off 90% of the Akarons. Their souls were destroyed when the Akarons made the Suppression Stones and sacrifice themselves to insert the stones into the body of the Tiradus. From there, the Tiradus lost their aggressive manner but still retained their primal senses. They continue to protect the Soul Telautograph. The Suppression Stones can be found inside the Soul Telautographs. It forcefully keeps the Tiradus in the Defensive phase.Category:Monster